This invention relates to a novel photo splitting device which enables two separate, side-by-side exposures to be made on a single frame of film behind the lens of a camera.
Cameras such as Polaroid.RTM. instant cameras are well known and are used for numerous business and pleasure purposes. Normally the cost of the film for such cameras is not a factor since the convenience and pleasure of an immediate picture makes such cost worthwhile. However, in certain applications where large numbers of exposures are made, film cost becomes relatively high and it is desirable that means be found to reduce such costs. Thus, for example, adjusters and physical damage appraisers for insurance companies take thousands of exposures daily of automobile accidents which must be kept in file records. The film cost for such pictures becomes significant over a year's time and it is desired that means be found to reduce film costs for instant cameras as such cameras are particularly useful for insurance claims adjusters and appraisers. This invention provides means to halve such film costs as it enables two pictures to be obtained on a single frame of film in the camera behind the lens.
Devices for accomplishing this result have been available heretofore but have lacked the advantages and efficiency of the device of this invention. For example, a device is known comprising a cylindrical section frictionally mounted over the camera lens mounting, which cylindrical section contains a light-blocking segment for one-half of the lens which is rotatably mounted within the cylindrical sections. By rotating the light-blocking segment 180.degree., either half of the lens may be blocked and two exposures made of the single frame of film behind the lens. Such a device is not very satisfactory, however, as vignetting occurs which results in obtaining less than a full picture as seen in the viewfinder. Also, in rotating the light-blocking section, the cylindrical section mounted on the camera lens mounting may inadvertently be moved which destroys the symmetry of the two exposures.
The device of the present invention eliminates the vignetting and movement problems and also provides several additional advantages as will become apparent from the description which follows. In particular, the device of the invention provides for easy operation, guides the operator of the camera as to which side of the lens is closed off, and provides a sighting line that divides the subject so the picture to be taken may be aligned within the viewfinder without loss of subject matter when the exposure is made. The device may also be adapted to fit more than one model of camera and, in addition, it may serve as a sun shade when not in use as a photo splitter.